Patches have been used for fixation of medical materials and devices (e.g., gauzes, bandages, plasters, catheters, and ostomy appliances) to the skin, and for protection and treatment of the skin, wounds, and peripheral portions of stomas.
A traditional dermal adhesive used in a patch contains an adhesive resin component and a component having a predetermined function.
For example, PTL 1 discloses an adhesive composition for a dermal patch, the composition containing an elastomer, a hygroscopic compound, a ceramide, and an emulsifier in a predetermined proportion.